1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for adjusting the crank element of an openable motor vehicle roof such as a louvered roof. In particular, the invention relates to a device for adjusting the crank element of an openable motor vehicle roof and includes a holding element which engages the crank element such that the crank element and the holding element can be moved relative to one another along a fin-like guideway on the crank element. The fin-like guideway is surrounded by a slide element which is formed on the holding element whereby the slide element can be rotated with respect to the holding element around an axis which is perpendicular to the plane in which the crank element and the holding element move.
2. Description of the Related Art
One such generic device is known for example from Published German Patent Application DE 195 14 585 A1, wherein a crank element is attached laterally to the cover of a sliding and lifting roof, and a holding element movably guided by the crank element in the lengthwise direction of the roof in order to adjust the cover via the crank element. The guideway of the crank element is made on the bottom of the crank element and in the transverse direction of the roof projects to either side with reference to the crank element in the manner of a fin, so that the guideway overall forms a T-shaped structure which fits into the slide element with the wide end. The slide element can be moved with respect to the holding element in the crosswise direction of the roof in order to compensate for tolerances. The defect is the complex configuration of the slide element.
German Patent DE 44 15 235 C1 discloses a similar device in which a crank element does not end on a fin-like guideway, but extends farther down, the slide element surrounding the guideway which is formed on either side of the crank element and surrounding the area of the crank element which extends down from the guideway. The slide element is stationary with respect to the holding element which is movably guided in the lengthwise direction of the roof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,897,160 the disclosure of which is hereby incorproated by reference discloses a louvered roof in which mounting elements for adjacent louvers engage one another for relative adjustment to one another by a crank pin securely mounted on one mounting element, fitting into a curved crank slot or crank channel which is made on the other mounting element. The disadvantage to this guide system is that production tolerances easily lead to bad running of the system.
German Patent DE 43 43 661 C1 discloses a sliding and lifting roof in which there is a raising lever for a rotary latch having a cylindrical middle part and a lengthwise slot located over it and is pivotally supported on the raising lever by means of a cylindrical middle part in a corresponding recess. The slot is provided to hold in a certain cover position a control part which is provided laterally on a cover rail mounted on the cover and in doing so projects in the transverse direction of the roof from the roof rail. The length of the control part corresponds to the length of the receiving slot of the rotary latch.
The disadvantage in each aforementioned device is that force is transferred only on a line-like support between the guideway and the slide element.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of the prior art by devising a device for adjusting the crank element of an openable motor vehicle roof which is insensitive in its functionality to production tolerances.
In accordance to an aspect of the invention, it is advantageous that production tolerances in the guideway as a result of the fin-like execution have a less dramatic effect on the smoothness of operation of the system than in a channel-like execution of the guideway, and that force is applied more uniformly overall and the holding element and the crank element at the same path thicknesses can accommodate larger forces. Overall, a stable, low-wear adjustment mechanism which is less sensitive to tolerances is enabled.
Preferably, the holding element and the crank element are made on two succeeding side adjustment elements for a louvered roof. The slide element is preferably supported in a circular receiver in the holding element and is provided with a slot in which the guideway is guided. Feasibly the receiver for the slide element is provided with a slot which is wider than the slot of the slide element in order to allow relative rotation of the guideway. Preferably the slide element is made of plastic which is injected into the receiver.
Other aspects, properties, features, and advantages of this invention follow from the brief description of preferred embodiments below which are shown in the drawings.